1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of translation and more particularly, to a method and system for consecutive yet simultaneous translation of words spoken in a source language to a target language.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oral translation of conversation, statements, questions, etc. involves the translation of words spoken in a source language to words spoken in a target language. Generally, oral translation can take two forms. The most accurate method involves the simultaneous translation from the source language to the target language, which involves the translator translating the speaker's words as they are spoken and beginning before the speaker has finished talking. This method is most accurate for the obvious reason that the burden on the translator to memorize what the speaker has said is greatly alleviated by translating before the speaker has even finished talking.
A second method is a consecutive translation, in which the translator waits for the speaker to completely finish before commencing translation. However, an obvious problem with this method is that, particularly where the speaker has made a long statement, the translator may have difficult remembering precisely what the speaker has stated, and may omit certain words or otherwise mis-translate.
The distinctions between the two methods come into stark focus in, for example, a courtroom setting. In such a setting, accuracy in translation is particularly important. This would tend to argue in favor of using a simultaneous translation method. However, some courtrooms prohibit simultaneous translation for at least those portions of the proceedings in which a witness is being examined by counsel, instead requiring that before the translator can translate the examining attorneys' words, the translator must first wait sufficient time for opposing counsel to make an objection and, if an objection has been made, for the court to rule on the objection. While this method avoids the need to translate a question that may been ruled improper and thus one that the witness may not be compelled to answer, there is a danger that a relatively significant amount of time can pass between the asking of the question and the actual translation, leading potentially to an inaccurate translation.
A need therefore existed for permitting simultaneous translation, on the one hand, while at the same time providing the pause necessary to allow for an objection/ruling on the other. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other related advantages.